


when you say my name (nothing's changed)

by hardboiled (softyolkegg)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, End of the World, Hurt/Comfort, I guess???, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, lovers to strangers to lovers, my first work teehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyolkegg/pseuds/hardboiled
Summary: As the world around him spins in a fiery show of light, Dream smiles with a raspy breath, and when his eyes are forced to close,he sees nothing but George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	when you say my name (nothing's changed)

Dream kicks-the muscles in his legs tense at the impact, racking his body with a warming sensation that he brushes away just as quickly as it came. The blood pounds in his ears, and it's the only thing he can hear in his panicked fervor until a soft crack rings out.

The door is open. 

Heavy breathing, the wind whistling, the quiet creak of the door as it swings on its old hinges. Time seems to stand still in that moment. He knows better than to indulge in it, time is the only thing he-no, they don't have. 

He puts one foot forward, left-right-left-right, he reminds himself. Even as the world is ending he can’t seem to knock himself out of it. The rooftop is empty, save for the broken guardrails and the twinkling stars in the sky that seem to taunt him.

Dream slumps down to the floor, his eyes sting, is now an ok time to cry? Is now an ok time to regret, to let himself wallow in his emotions until he meets his imminent end. Is now an ok time to keep missing him- George?

George.

It was never the right time, he thinks- a sob rips from his throat. It's a feeble thing, quiet, desperate, pleading. 

And amidst his tears he almost doesn’t hear it-

“Dream?”

His head snaps up, tears falling to the floor, head swinging as he tries to pinpoint the direction of the voice. 

“George?” he whispers, throat dry from days of no use.

“I-I’m here Dream,” the brunette takes a shaky breath, “turn around?”

Dream’s feet feel heavy, like they were being weighed down by heaps of lead, his dull mind, racked with exhaustion, willed his legs to move. 

And he sees him. 

George. It's hard to breathe, all the words jumble in his stomach, simultaneously trying to force their way out. 

The silence weighs heavily on the two. Suddenly, like a reminder of their situation, the air tenses, and they know. 

“I-”, they start. Before they might have laughed, and told the other to go ahead. Before they might have been sitting on their couch, simply enjoying each other's company. Before it might've been ok to lean in for a reassuring kiss on the cheek. Before- 

everything would have been ok. 

Dream settles for a smile. George stares for a moment, and grins back, eyes teary. 

At this moment, it feels like enough. Maybe it's because it's all they’ll get, maybe it's because it's all they have.

And when the burning rock, whose purpose was to doom them all, strikes. He hopes George understands, he hopes he understands his love, his regret, his apology, everything.

As the world around him spins in a fiery show of light, Dream smiles with a raspy breath, and when his eyes are forced to close,

he sees nothing but George.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading! constructive criticism is appreciated, and i hope u have a vry nice day/night :))
> 
> title from pluto projector by rex orange county


End file.
